The present disclosure relates to a coin identification device.
In the related art, an automatic vending machine, an automatic change machine and the like includes a coin identification device that includes a magnetic detecting unit, which is installed near a coin pathway through which a coin passes, that identifies the coin passing through the coin pathway.
For example, a material sensor and an outer diameter sensor as the magnetic detecting unit are sequentially disposed near the coin pathway and along the passing direction of the coins. The material sensor detects the material of the coins passing through the coin pathway. The outer diameter sensor detects the outer diameter of the coins passing through the coin pathway. In a coin identification device including such a magnetic detecting unit, the width of the outer diameter sensor is set to be sufficiently greater than the outer diameters of all coins that are likely to pass through the coin pathway, thereby allowing changes in the relative positional relationship between the outer diameter sensor and the coins due to foreign particles attached to the edges of the coins. Thus, the outer diameters of the coins can be detected accurately (see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2001-513232).